The Blade of Marmora/Transcript (VLD)
The Blade of Marmora begins at the Castle of Lions. Coran is seen at the controls. * SHIRO: "Coran, how soon will we get to the Blade of Marmora's base?" * CORAN: "Based on the coordinates that Ulaz gave us, we should be there within a few doboshes." * PIDGE: "I can't wait to see it. I mean, they were able to fold space-time, and that was just at an outpost!" puts a hand on his stomach. * HUNK: "Mm, the space taco. It left us too soon." stomach grumbles. * PIDGE: "Well, sure, but my point is, imagine how amazing their home base will be!" * HUNK: "Exactly." drools. "It could take on any shape. Like a space jelly donut. Or long, like a space éclair. Or a space cheese blintz with a cherry sauce on top. Maybe a little dusting of powdered sugar. That's the stars." * LANCE: "Aw, now I'm hungry for breakfast!" * KEITH: "Guys, this is a serious mission. We need to focus." * LANCE: Mockingly "We need to focus." * CORAN: "The base is in range." * SHIRO: "Take us in slowly." * CORAN: "That might prove the tiniest bit of a challenge." view shifts, showing the Blade of Marmora's headquarters. Two black holes are visible, a bright blue star between them. * HUNK: "Is that a black hole?" * CORAN: "No, no, no, no, no. It's two ''black holes and a giant blue star." * 'HUNK: "That's not better." * '''PIDGE: "No kidding. Just inside a black hole, the temperature is one millionth of a degree above absolute zero. But, just outside of that, it's hundreds of millions of degrees Celsius." * HUNK: "Okay, it's like when you try to nuke a frozen burrito in the microwave, and it comes out all scorching hot on the outside, but it's still frozen in the middle, right?" * LANCE: "Now I'm hungry for lunch!" * KEITH: Irritated "Guys, quiet! Coran, where's the base located?" Castle screen zooms in on the headquarters, hidden between the black holes and the star. * CORAN: "In between those three deadly celestial objects." * PIDGE: "The perfect defensive position." * ALLURA: "Or the perfect trap." * HUNK: "Yeah, I'm with Allura. Maybe we shouldn't, like, go in there at all?" * KEITH: "What are you talking about? We have to go in! This is the whole reason we came out here! There is no other option!" * LANCE: "Okay. Jeez. Calm down." computer beeps. Everyone turns to face it. Galra characters are visible. * COMPUTER: "Identify yourself." * SHIRO: "Open a hailing frequency, Coran." console beeps. "We are the Paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz." momentary silence. The camera pans to show everyone with various expressions. * COMPUTER: Galra characters change. ''"Two may enter. Come unarmed." ''characters disappear. The frequency closes. * ALLURA: "Why would they insist we come unarmed? Shiro, this doesn't feel right." * SHIRO: "We've come too far to turn back now." * CORAN: "They just sent us a route to the base, but we'll have to move quickly. Because of the solar flares, it's only open for another varga." Castle screen highlights the path, then shows a blinking icon on top of it. "Then, it will be closed for two quintants." * HUNK: "They're gonna close it for two years?" * PIDGE: "Two days." * HUNK: "Oh." * LANCE: Smirking ''"So, any thoughts on who's gonna join you on this little mission? I'm thinking things might get a little hot, so you're gonna want someone who can stay cool." * 'SHIRO: "You're right. Keith, you're coming with me." * '''LANCE: "Wha—? Keith's a hothead! He's probably going to shoot first and ask questions later! And they're not gonna be able to answer his questions because they'll be dead!" leans closer to Shiro, staring him down. * SHIRO: "We haven't yet severed Zarkon's link with the Black Lion, so it has to stay here." puts his hands on Lance's shoulders and lightly pushes him away. "And the Red Lion can withstand the heat from that sun. So, yes, it'll be Keith." * CORAN: "The course to the base will be quite treacherous, to say the least. You're walking a razor's edge between the gravitational pull of the black holes and the sun. One false move, and you'll either be crushed into infinity or burnt to a crisp." scene changes. The Red Lion flies towards the base. * SHIRO: "Keith, is everything okay?" * KEITH: "I'm fine." * SHIRO: "You kind of blew up at everybody back there. You'll have to control your emotions if you're going to lead this group someday." looks shocked. * KEITH: chuckles. Lead the group? * SHIRO: "When we were stranded, I told you, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to lead Voltron." * KEITH: "I thought you were just delirious with pain. Why would you make me the leader?" * SHIRO: "Because I know what you're capable of, if you can learn some self-discipline." * KEITH: "Why are we even talking about this? Nothing is gonna happen to you." puts his hand on Keith's shoulder. * SHIRO: "It's just in case. I need you to get focused. When you and Allura ran off, it put us all in jeopardy. If you're going to be a leader, you've got to get your head on straight." * KEITH: "I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind." * SHIRO: "I know. We all have." crash. The Red Lion shakes. Shiro grunts. An alarm blares. The visual aid veers to the right, and the Red Lion is pulled towards the black hole. * KEITH: "We're getting drawn in by one of the black holes!" * SHIRO: "Get us out of here!" pulls a lever. The Red Lion's thrusters engage, pushing them out of the gravitational pull. They move back on track and enter through the path Coran specified. * SHIRO: "Great job! That was close." Red Lion lands. Keith and Shiro exit. * KEITH: "There's nothing here. This place just looks like a plain asteroid." rumbling. A panel slides open in the rock, revealing two Blade of Marmora agents. scene shifts to Zarkon's castle. A Galra in cuffs is led through a hall by two sentries. Thace is seen watching from the shadows. Enter the interrogation room, containing the same Galra, Haggar, and one of her Druids. * HAGGAR: "I am going to ask you some questions. I will know if you lie." eyes glow and a dark orb appears in her outstretched hand. scene shifts back to the Blade of Marmora. Keith and Shiro are on an elevator, in front of the two Blade operatives. The elevator stops and opens, revealing the Blade's headquarters. Galra agents stand in two rows, leading to a raised platform with one person standing on it. A holographic logo can be seen in the center of the room above their heads. Keith and Shiro are led to the platform. * KOLIVAN: "I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora." * SHIRO: "My name is Shiro and this is Keith. We are Paladins of Voltron." * KOLIVAN: "I know who you are." * SHIRO: "Then you know we were sent by one of your own." * KOLIVAN: "Ulaz was a fool to divulge this location to you. He had a penchant for ignoring orders and following his impulses. That's what got him killed." * SHIRO: "He gave his life to save us! What he did brought us here today, and Voltron is ready to assist you. Are we welcome here or not?" * KOLIVAN: "You were told to come unarmed." * KEITH: "You also told us to identify ourselves. The lions are about as close as we come to an ID." * SHIRO: "If anything happens, believe me, you'll be happy you have the Red Lion on your side." * KOLIVAN: "I imagine we would. However, I wasn't referring to your beast." a Blade of Marmora operative, approaches Keith from behind, grabbing his arm and pinning it behind his back. Keith grunts, struggling. Keith's foot is kicked out from under him and he crashes to the floor, quickly pinned by Antok. * SHIRO: "Keith!" tries to run and help, but another Blade blocks his path. A metallic sound as Keith's knife is pulled from him, its hilt unwrapped to reveal the Blade of Marmora's logo. * ANTOK: "He has one of our blades! Who did you steal this from?" * KEITH: "I didn't! I've had it all my life!" * ANTOK: "Lies!" * KOLIVAN: Shiro "Can you corroborate your friend's statement? Does this blade truly belong to him?" * SHIRO: "I... I don't know." * KEITH: "Shiro, you know me. I promise you I didn't steal it. I've had this knife as long as I can remember." * ANTOK: Keith's head down "We can't trust them." * KEITH: "I'm telling the truth." lifts his head. "I saw Ulaz had a knife like this. Tell me what it means." * KOLIVAN: "Our organization is built on secrecy and trust. You two should leave. Now." releases Keith. They both stand. Shiro approaches Keith. * SHIRO: "We came here to form an alliance, but obviously we're not welcome. Come on, Keith, we're leaving." * KEITH: "Not without some answers. Somehow, one of your knives ended up with me on planet Earth. Tell me how." * KOLIVAN: "Your friend is right. It is time for you to go." * KEITH: "Where did it come from? I have to know." * KOLIVAN: "You seek knowledge? There is only one way to attain knowledge here." * KEITH: "How?! I'll do it!" * KOLIVAN: "The trials of Marmora. Should you survive, you may keep the blade and its secrets will be revealed." * SHIRO: "Survive? Keith, this is crazy. If they're not going to help us, let's get out of here." * KEITH: "I'm not going anywhere. I have to do this." * KOLIVAN: "Antok, give the boy the blade." hands Keith his knife. * ANTOK: "We will meet again." * KEITH: "Can't wait." * KOLIVAN: "These trials result in one of two things: Knowledge, or death." scene changes. Keith is alone in a new room, wearing a suit similar to those of the Blade. He holds his knife in his right hand. A panel opens in the center of the floor, revealing a single Blade agent. * BLADE: "Surrender the blade." draw their sword. ''"You cannot win." ''growls. A fight. Keith receives multiple blows and a cut to the shoulder. He screams, using his left hand to apply pressure while holding the knife out in his right. * SHIRO: Keith on a screen with Kolivan. "Come on, Keith." is grappled and effectively disarmed, his arm pulled behind him and his head forced down with a yell. The Blade's sword rests on the back of Keith's throat. * BLADE: "Surrender the blade and the pain will cease." * KEITH: "I won't quit." * BLADE: "Then the pain continues." Blade removes his sword from Keith's neck and lets go of his arm. Keith falls to all fours, gasping. He gets to his feet, looking at the Blade in confusion. * BLADE: aside, pointing to the door across the room. "You are not meant to go through that door." walks towards the door, starting to run. similar room, this time with two panels that open and reveal two Blades. They fight. * SHIRO: "This is not a fair fight!" * KOLIVAN: "Nor is taking on the Galra, yet that is the fight we face." is beaten and falls to his knees, a sword at his neck. * BLADE: "Surrender the blade and the pain will cease." * KEITH: "Never!" * BLADE: aside. "You are not meant to go through that door." panels open to reveal three Blades. They fight. images, showing Keith losing every fight yet still heading to the next. panels open to reveal seven Blades. * SHIRO: "How long does this go on?" * KOLIVAN: "Sometimes, the greatest challenge is knowing when to stop." * SHIRO: "He'll never quit." * KOLIVAN: "One way or another, this will end. Knowledge or death." yells, charging forward. scene shifts back to the Castle. * ALLURA: "How long has it been?" * CORAN: "Roughly ten vargas." * ALLURA: "We cannot just wait here." * LANCE: "The path is closed for, like, I don't know, 30 more vargas or something?" * CORAN: "That's actually correct." * HUNK: "Really?" * LANCE: his knuckles and looking smug. "Yeah, I wasn't born yester-''quintant''." * ALLURA: "I-I have to know what's going on down there." * PIDGE: "There's no way to get a read on their base. Too much interference from the solar flares and the black holes." * HUNK: "If we account for the gravitational lensing, maybe we can reduce the noise and interference and connect with the Red Lion's sensors, right? Th-That's right, right?" looks to Lance. Lance looks between Hunk and Coran. * LANCE: to himself. ''"Are you looking at me?" * 'CORAN: "We can give it a try." * '''ALLURA: "Get on it." scene shifts. Inside of Zarkon's castle, Thace removes a chip from under his fingernail and plugs it into the computer to download data. During the download, a soldier enters the room. Thace closes the console and turns to him. * GALRA: "Haggar wishes to speak with you." leaves. looks surprised for a moment. He glances back to the console, the chip still inside. scene shifts. Seven Blades rise through the panels in the floor. Keith is visibly shaking, breathing heavily while holding his injured shoulder. The Blades step off of their panels and they slide down, another sliding forward to take its place. Keith narrows his eyes and charges forward. He throws his knife, which spirals past the Blades and lands in the panel to prevent it from closing. Keith fights the Blades unarmed. A Blade throws him and he slides across the floor, smirking as he grabs his knife and slips through the still open panel. * SHIRO: "Keith!" scene shifts to a new room. A door opens and Keith steps out, hunched over and holding his shoulder. * KEITH: Gasping. ''"Guess I really wasn't supposed to go through that door." ''slows down, his vision blurring and doubling. He groans and collapses sideways. shadow passes over him and he looks up, seeing a blurred Shiro. He blinks and Shiro is closer, offering a hand to him. * SHIRO: "Hey, man. You did it." smiles weakly, then grimaces. * KEITH: "Shiro?" reaches out and takes Shiro's hand. Shiro pulls him to his feet by his injured arm. * SHIRO: "Kolivan told me you lasted longer than anyone ever has in those battles. You don't have to keep this up." * KEITH: looks up at Shiro. ''"What are you talking about?" * 'SHIRO: smiles. "Just give them the knife and let's get out of here." * '''KEITH: "I can't give it to them, Shiro." scene pans out, showing the Shiro standing in front of the screen showing himself. * SHIRO: "Is that a hologram?" * KOLIVAN: "His suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape, reflecting its wearer's greatest hopes and fears. And at this moment, your friend desperately wants to see you." scene shifts back to Keith and "Shiro." * SHIRO: "What is it with you and that thing?" * KEITH: "It's the only connection I have to my past. It's my chance to learn who I really am." * SHIRO: "You know exactly who you are. A Paladin of Voltron. We're all the family you need." * KEITH: upset. "Shiro, you're like a brother to me... but I have to do this." * SHIRO: "No, you don't. So just give them the knife." * KEITH: "I can't do that." * SHIRO: "Just give up the knife, Keith! You're only thinking of yourself, as usual!" eyes widen, then he looks away. * KEITH: "I've made my choice." * SHIRO: "Then you've chosen to be alone." starts to walk away. looks down at the knife, then back up at Shiro's retreating figure. * KEITH: "Shiro! Wait!" runs after Shiro, but Shiro keeps walking away. A bright light engulfs them both. light fades, leaving Keith in his desert shack alone. He looks around, but a loud crash startles him. * KEITH: "Huh?" turns to the door to go outside. * FATHER: "Keith..." quickly turns around and gasps. * KEITH: "Dad?" * FATHER: "You're home, son." loud crash startles Keith, and he looks over at the window. * KEITH: "What's going on outside?" * FATHER: "Don't worry about that. We'll be fine as long as we stay in here. Don't you wanna catch up?" frowns, looking distressed. * KEITH: "Of course I do." * FATHER: sighs. "Son, so many years have passed. I have so much to tell you." third loud crash. Keith turns to face the window. * KEITH: "What is that?" * FATHER: "Everything's fine." pulls the blanket off the window and gasps. Outside, a Galra warship attacks the desert and destroys it. People can be heard screaming while the Red Lion sits immobile on the top of a cliff. * KEITH: "Dad, I-I'm sorry. I gotta go. There's people that need me out there." * FATHER: Keith's knife "Don't you wanna know about where you came from? Your mother gave it to me." * KEITH: "Mom?" fourth crash, rumbling. People can be heard screaming, closer now. The Galra warship fires again on the desert, lines of sentries visible as they march upon the cabin. * FATHER: smirking "She'll be here soon." scene shifts back to the Blade of Marmora headquarters, showing Keith's unconscious form on the ground while he grunts as if in a nightmare. * SHIRO: "You need to get him out of there." * KOLIVAN: "He can decide when to leave." throws his hands out, clearly frustrated. * SHIRO: "You're messing with his mind. You're going to kill him!" * KOLIVAN: "Knowledge or death, Shiro." [Shiro grits his teeth and starts walking away.] * SHIRO: "I'm calling this off." Blade members block his way. scene shifts again, back to Keith. For a moment, he is visible in the real world before the scene enters his head. * KEITH: "You gotta tell me, Dad. I have to know. Where did the knife come from? What does it mean?" * FATHER: down at the knife "Your mother is almost here." looks up at Keith. "She'll tell you everything." explosion occurs outside. Light flashes in through the windows. * KEITH: "I can't wait around anymore. I have to go." walks towards the door, gripping the knob to turn it. * FATHER: "If you go out that door, you'll never find out who you are." freezes, his hand still on the door. After a moment, he looks down. Another explosion happens outside, light flaring inside the cabin over the view of Keith's knife. Keith looks over his shoulder at his father. * KEITH: "Goodbye, Dad." opens the door and leaves. Red Lion's eyes flare yellow, and it roars before firing on the base. * ALLURA: "The Red Lion is moving!" * LANCE: "We gotta get down there!" * HUNK: "It won't be ready for five more minutes." scene shifts to Zarkon's castle. Inside the interrogation room, Thace sits in the chair. Haggar stands in front of him, with two Druids on either side of her. * HAGGAR: "I am going to ask you some questions. I will know if you lie. I have reason to believe that a spy has infiltrated Galra command." * THACE: "That is very alarming." * HAGGAR: "Indeed. Are you aware of any spies within our ranks?" * THACE: "No." eyes widen. Haggar's outstretched hand forms a dark sphere of energy. * HAGGAR: "Commander Thace, are you the one who lowered the solar barrier during the Voltron attack, allowing it to escape?" * THACE: "No. I fight in the name of Galra. I am loyal to Zarkon." eyes narrow before she lowers her hand. * HAGGAR: "You will help me root out this traitor." turns her back to him. ''"We will destroy him and all who threaten our reign." ''leaves. scene shifts back to the Blade of Marmora headquarters. The Red Lion fires on the base, trying to get to Keith. The trial room shakes, the screens show only static, and alarms blare. Kolivan and Antok are in the room, along with Shiro, who is restrained by two Blade members. Another Blade runs in. * BLADE: "The Red Lion is attacking the base! It's trying to break through!" Red Lion fires again. * SHIRO: "It has a link with Keith. It knows when he's in danger. It's coming for him." collapses into the room. Everyone grunts, and Shiro elbows the first Galra holding him before ducking out of the second's grip and running from the room. The Blades chase him out. scene changes back to the Castle. On the screen, the Red Lion's icon blinks and beeps. * CORAN: "The Red Lion has started attacking!" * HUNK: "Wait, what does that mean? Why would the lion attack? Unless..." * LANCE: "Allura?" * ALLURA: "Everyone, stay focused." scene shifts back to Keith, who opens his eyes as the base is destroyed around him. Footsteps are heard as Shiro runs into the room, helping Keith to his feet. * SHIRO: "Keith, are you okay?" * KOLIVAN: "Stop what you're doing!" puts Keith's injured arm over his shoulders, supporting him while Keith stands and loosely grips his knife in his left hand. * KEITH: "What are you talking about? What's going on?" * KOLIVAN: "Call off your beast!" * SHIRO: "Move out of the way! We're leaving!" * KOLIVAN: "You're not leaving with that blade. It does not belong to you. You failed to awaken it!" * KEITH: "What does that mean?" * ANTOK: pulls out a sword and charges. "Give up the blade!" lets go of Keith and activates his prosthetic, charging forward to meet Antok's strike. scene shifts back to the Castle. * ALLURA: "Coran, how much longer until we can get in?" * CORAN: "Just a few more ticks, Princess." * ALLURA: "Get ready." scene shifts back to the Blade of Marmora. and Antok clash. Shiro grunts. * KEITH: "Wait! Just take the knife!" holds out the knife hilt first. Shiro deactivates his prosthetic and Antok lowers his blade, both turning to look at Keith. * KEITH: "It doesn't matter where I come from. I know who I am. We all need to work together to defeat Zarkon. And if that means I give up this knife, fine. Take it." Blade insignia glows faintly. * KEITH: "Huh?" light becomes a blinding white, shielding Keith from view. * ANTOK: "You've awoken the blade!" knife glows brightly, shifting into a long, curved sword. * KOLIVAN: "The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your veins." scene shifts back to the Castle. * CORAN: "Five... four... three... two... one!" pathway on the screen flashes, and the Red Lion flies into view. * SHIRO: "Princess, we're coming back, and we're bringing someone you should meet." * CORAN: "They're all right!" celebrates. * PIDGE: "Yes, they did it!" Red Lion lands in the hangar. Keith, Shiro, and Kolivan step out to meet the others. Kolivan's mask vanishes, revealing his face. He pulls down his hood and kneels in front of Allura. * KOLIVAN: "Princess Allura, it's good to see that the rumors are true. You're still alive after all these years." * ALLURA: "So is Zarkon. Can we consider you our ally in the fight against him?" * KOLIVAN: "Yes, but we have little time to discuss this. I just received word from our spy inside the Galran hierarchy. They have become aware of our presence, so the timetable for our plan has been moved up." * SHIRO: "How soon do we need to begin?" * KOLIVAN: "Now." Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Two